mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|This is a nice view of Ponyville. Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|Hey, Golden Harvest. Tryin' to do the derp face? Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Golden Harvest is shocked. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|"GASP" with Twinkle, Dizzy Twister, Sea Swirl, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png The Ticket Master Golden Harvest in crowd.png|There's Rainbow Dash. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|"...he will treat me like a lady tonight at the Gala." S1E3 Pinkie Pie singing.PNG Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Golden Harvest topled.png|That's gotta hurt! Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|She's so cute. :3 Applebuck Season Golden Harvest pulling her rug into her home S1E04.png|Pulling a rug. S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|She, Shoeshine, Sweetie Drops, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie do her thing. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Why is Pinkie laying on the ground? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|I think Pinkie Pie is the one who organized everything. S1E4 Sick BG Ponies.png|Status: Sick, Cause: "baked bads", Other victims: Daisy, Sea Swirl, Twinkleshine, Berry Punch. S1E4 Two copies of Berry Punch.png|Other victims: Lemon Hearts, two others. Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png|Running from the bunny stampede with Sweetie Drops and Shoeshine. S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png|Watching the from the safety of her house with Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest in Ep. 5.png|Pinkie passing by Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest chatting.png|Lyra and Golden Harvest in the picture. Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|In Boast Busters, strangely still with orange hair. Spike being supportive S1E06.png|She is in the back. GreenGoldenHarvest.png|"Well, I never!" Green Golden Harvest.png|Green Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|What is happening here? Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Ka-me-ha-me-ha... Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|That's a big load. Twilight must be very powerful. Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Golden Harvest watching Trixie. Dragonshy Golden Harvest.png|Golden Harvest alongside Sweetie Drops, with Derpy above them. Golden Harvest with other pony.png|Golden Harvest with Twinkle. Golden Harvest panicking.png|Golden Harvest panicking along with Medley, Twinkle, and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Many ponies have their mouths open. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Oh look, a cloud of smoke. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Everypony's paying attention. Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png S1E8 ponies picking up branches.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Setting up the banner Golden Harvest and Berry Punch.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berry Punch 2.png|Thinking, Gee... that unicorn is such a grouch! Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Golden Harvest watching the parasprites. Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.PNG|Ponies running towards the Mayor. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! S1E11 Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech.png S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png|Golden Harvest, excited to help out with Winter Wrap Up. Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|Pretty enthusiastic, aren't you, Golden Harvest? Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png|"Ooooh!", alongside Applejack. All three teams singing S1E11.png Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Golden Harvest in the background, she looks tired. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Applejack Stall S1E12.png Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png S01E12 CuteceaneraGuests.png S01E12 Twist CuteceaneraOpen.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Golden Harvest is ready to race Golden Harvest S1E13.png|Running in the Running of the Leaves. Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|"Gasp!" The Show Stoppers Collective GASP S01E18.png|Impressed by Scootaloo's scooter jump. Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|It's time for the awards. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|That's quite an amount of ponies. Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|Golden Harvest at the Newspaper Stand. Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png|Golden Harvest and Shoeshine see Fluttershy. S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png|Golden Harvest, Shoeshine running after Fluttershy. S1E20 Golden Harvest.png|''Get off the stage!'' Over a Barrel Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest waits for the timing to be just right. Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|Then she jumps out the window landing on a charging buffalo. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest, She will take you out. A Bird in the Hoof Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Looks like they want cupcakes. Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Golden Harvest watches other ponies. Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Golden Harvest sings. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Smiling at Amethyst Star]. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked s01e26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Pony Pile-up Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|I must get that doll. Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png|This is not going to be easy. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|MINE!!! S2E03 Ponies running.png|They're desperate for that doll. S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|Pony stampede. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|First canon appearance of Golden Harvest and Derpy Hooves together. Golden Harvest S02E04.png|That apple is going to be mine. Derpy plug S2E4.png|or not... Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Golden Harvest took over Rarity's place in this scene during production. Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png S2E04 Ponies dancing.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png|At the bottom. S2E04 Luna talking 4.png S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png Royalcanterlotfarewell.png S2E04 Twilight and Luna walking through.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna 2.png S2E04 Everypony scared.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png The Cutie Pox Berry Punch S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates.png|She entertains the crowd. S2E06 Ponies watching.png|This is so amazing. Pie for you S2E06.png|Time for lunch. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png|She can faintly be seen inside the left side suit. Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray!! DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Ready? Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Set... S2E05 Ponies running.png|May the race begin. Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale.png|Them ponies are strong. Golden Harvest S02E05.png S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle.png Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png|She looks fancy. Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png|Partying hard. Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Golden Harvest looks cute the way she is holding her drink. Rarity thing S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice looking outfit. Rarity over there S2E9.png|Otherwise Golden Harvest looks adorable. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Golden Harvest is slowly approaching. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice smile. Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Huh? Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|A farewell to Applejack. Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Nope, haven't seen Applejack anywhere. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting for cider (fourth in line). Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png|Cider, cider, cider, cider!!!!! Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Why so sad girls? Sweetie Drops, Berry Punch and Golden Harvest enjoy the song S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Cherry Berry on the bridge in the lower right corner. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|We're searching for the perfect stallion. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony outside a tent with a purple roof. Daisy running S01E17.png|Starvation makes us freak out. Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|How did I get up here? Lily running S01E17.png|So....hungry. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Who doesn't love smiles? Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png|Golden Harvest with her eyes open. Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png|Than she closes her eyes. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png|You're being followed Pinkie. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|More have joined the stalking group. Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|She doesn't seem to mind. Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Those are some big smiles. Pinkie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|Fluttershy in her natural state. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Fluttershy will become vicious because of this gathering. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Fluttershy is about to act the way she was taught to act. S2E19 Everypony Scared Fluttershy.PNG Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png It's About Time Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|Her speech won't seem serious with that face. Ponies laughing S2E20.png|That face is quite funny. Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Astonished Golden Harvest. Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG|That's not a good use for a pony. Con Mane Gets all the Fillies 2 S2E24.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png|RUN!!! Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Part of Golden Harvest can be seen here. Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|She can also be seen here. Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Golden Harvest can be seen on the far right. AboutToTossBouquetS2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png Season three Magic Duel Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png|Waiting for "Lemon Daze". Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png Golden Harvest clenching teeth S3E6.png Golden Harvest jumping out of Scootaloo's path S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png|She's not an Apple, she just can't resist a singalong Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Merchandise Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest from the January 2012 mystery packs. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Category:Character gallery pages